


Gossip

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [16]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two friends, catching up on the local current events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

Blaster grinned when he saw the shuttle break through Earth’s atmosphere and streak toward him. He enjoyed Cosmos’ visits when he was on orbital watch—and not just for the protection the larger mech provided. Cosmos was good company and he always had the most interesting non-essential data to share.

 _Optimus Prime sends his regards, Blaster,_ The shuttle sent when he was within short range comm distance. _He also says to tell you that the schedule rotation will be changing again now that Skyfire is finished with his project. He’ll be up to relieve you on Friday instead of me coming up next week._

 _Sounds excellent. It’ll be nice to get back and spend some time with Tracks._ He extended a data cable in a lazy wave as Cosmos drew up alongside him. _Permission to come aboard?_

 _Granted. As always._ The scout’s smile was clear in his tone. _You know I’d rather really talk to you than use the comms._

 _Too true._ The communication specialist latched onto one of Cosmos’ wings with the data cable and used it to pull himself toward the shuttle’s airlock. _You got anything good to share this week?_

_Oh yes. Major Lennox and Miss Banes are both expecting children this fall, apparently. This was cause for some excitement among the humans, especially Mrs. Witwicky and…_


End file.
